


The Support Of My Knights (But More Importantly My Friends)

by CuriousRebel



Series: The King's Love [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: But He Doesn't Really Mean It, Gwaine Is Not Helping, Lancelot and Elyan and Gwaine are all still alive because I miss them dearly, M/M, supportive knights, the Knights ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousRebel/pseuds/CuriousRebel
Summary: Leon looks to others for support, and they all nod approvingly,” We know you’ve been really nervous about this, and even Merlin doesn’t seem able to convince you, so we wanted you to know that we think you made the right decision.”I feel a bit strange for a minute, a sensation oddly like I’m about to cry clawing at my chest.The knights feel they should show their support for Arthur before he gets married.





	The Support Of My Knights (But More Importantly My Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of The King's Love. I will never be able to express how much I adore the knights and Arthur and Merlin collectively. They're all so good? Like, so so good and noble and sweet and they obviously love each other? (More than half of them end up dead, but that's beside the point).

George is neater and more efficient than I cared to remember. He scurries around the room with a harried look on his face, doing everything he should be doing in twice the speed Merlin ever would. That isn’t really the point, though. The point is that Merlin, were he here, would be chatting inanely. I suppose it would be a bit redundant, though, for him to be marrying me only to still help me get dressed as a servant would.   
I bite my lip, suddenly nervous at the idea. Merlin has agreed to marry me. I know I’ve always joked about our respective stations, but this is even more nerve-wracking than my coronation, and that’s saying something. Were he here, Merlin would sense my unease and smile encouragingly, assuring me – in a very roundabout way, I’m sure – that everything will turn out for the best. I try to keep in mind that he is usually quite right.   
George, however, seems to take my nerves for temper, and says,” Is everything to your liking, my Lord?”   
I blink and realise that he has finally finished rushing about and is looking at me expectantly. Glancing down at my ceremonial robes, (white, quite a lot of it, actually) I nod,” Yes, George. You are dismissed. Thank you.”   
George takes a little bow – something I’ve told him is completely unnecessary, but something he insists on anyway – and makes his way out of the door.   
I turn to the mirror behind me and attempt to smile. This is a day I have dreamed of for years, but not one I actually believed I would reach. Merlin has agreed to marry me. My lips twitch as I remember our conversation from the other night, in which he was quite astonished that I was so surprised by this fact. (“Thank you, Merlin, honestly, for agreeing to marry me.” “Why’re you being so formal, Arthur? I haven’t ‘agreed’ to it, I’m not a princess marrying you for diplomatic reasons; I want to marry you, supercilious prat that you are.”)  
There’s a knock from the other side of the door, and a gang of uniformed knights piles into the room, each of them looking at me appraisingly and grinning winningly.  
“Well,” Gwaine says mockingly,” it’ll be a wonder if Merlin manages to keep upright with you looking like that.”   
“Oh, shut up, you idiot, you’re just jealous that no one will ever agree to marry you.” I snap, a little more heavy-handedly than I meant to. There’s a bit of a stunned silence, but then Elyan nudges Percival and says,” Does that mean you’ve already said no?”   
To my relief, everyone laughs, and when Gwaine catches my eye there’s a look of understanding for my snappishness.   
“So,” Lancelot says, pulling a bit of a face,” you worried, then?”   
I scoff and shrug as convincingly as I can,” No! What have I got to be worried about?”   
They glance at each other, unconvinced.  
“Look, Arthur, we’ve all known each other for some years now, haven’t we?” Leon says, and the others seem to be relieved, probably glad that they’re not the ones speaking.   
I nod in reply to Leon,” Yes.”   
Leon looks to others for support, and they all nod approvingly,” We know you’ve been really nervous about this, and even Merlin doesn’t seem able to convince you, so we wanted you to know that we think you made the right decision.”  
I feel a bit strange for a minute, a sensation oddly like I’m about to cry clawing at my chest. The words, which seem like they’re supported by each one of my closest knights (and my friends, too, which makes them all the more special) are ones that I wasn’t even aware I needed to hear. I have been nervous that my people don’t approve of my marriage to Merlin, but I felt that voicing it would make me look like more of an ass than usual, especially if it turned out to be untrue.   
“Yeah.” Gwaine pipes in, with obvious intent of being unhelpful,” I mean, we know it goes against almost every tradition in the book, like the one about Kings marrying servants; or commoners; or sorcerers-“  
Percival elbows him in the ribs and adds,” But we know Merlin does you a world of good.”  
Gwaine nods obediently like this is what he was planning to say all along,” Yeah.”  
Lancelot laughs and comes forward to clap me on the back, mock-glaring at a grinning Gwaine, who Percival clips around the ear,” We wanted you to know that we’ll follow you and Merlin anywhere.”  
The other knights all pull and raise their swords as if they’ve practised this bit and chorus nobly,” Come hell or high water!”   
I clear my throat and fight the urge to duck my face into my hands as they put their swords away, a little overwhelmed at the effect their support is having on me.   
“You may be our Kings, but you’ll always be our friends, no matter what. Both of you.” Elyan joins in, and I shake a hand at them all.  
“Stop, stop, or you really will make me cry.” I insist, trying to blink away the tears already threatening to embarrass me.   
Lancelot makes a clucking sound with his teeth,” I’m not sure Merlin would thank us for delivering him a blubbering mess for a husband.”  
I laugh and look proudly at them all, too relieved for words. The bell sounds distantly, making me jump.  
“Crikey.” Leon says,” We ought to get moving. Can’t have Merlin arriving before you, now can we?”   
The knights file back out of the room (with Gwaine near enough falling over himself, saved from a painful descent to the floor only by Percival’s strong arms and quick reflexes), but I catch Lancelot’s arm to stop him from leaving with the others.   
He looks at me questioningly,” Are you alright, Arthur?”   
“Yes. It’s just difficult to believe, you know? I have the support of my people and the trust of my friends, and even on top of that I have the love of an incredible man who is willing to marry me despite everything that has happened.”   
Lancelot nods with a smile,” You’re a very lucky man, my Lord.”   
I smile shakily back,” I am indeed.”  
Lancelot gestures to the door,” How about we go and make you even luckier and change that ‘willing to marry you’ into ‘actually married to you’?”  
I nod and take a deep breath, invigorated by the idea. Then, knowing that I have the support of everyone who matters, I stride forward out into the hallway, where the knights are waiting, and I step towards my wedding, and the future that will surely follow.


End file.
